


Long Overdue

by Gayle_fic



Series: Long Road Ahead [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle_fic/pseuds/Gayle_fic
Summary: Chris and Sebastian get some time alone in London.





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow any specific timeline.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks for reading :)

The door hadn’t even clicked shut and Sebastian was on Chris, his mouth against his and his tongue exploring. Only stopping long enough to pull the shirt over Chris’ head. He could feel him tense the more exposed he became but Sebastian didn’t slow down. His lips travelled along the bearded jaw and up to his ear, Chris gasped and keened as Sebastian nipped at him gently. Sebastian’s hands started loosening Chris’ belt, he could feel his dick through the material, but Sebastian never touched even when Chris lifted his hips to his touch.

Dropping the belt at his feet Sebastian started unbuttoning the fly. He could feel fingers digging in to his biceps as he licked at Chris’ throat. Sebastian pulled him by the waist of his open jeans over to the bed. Savouring the way Chris suddenly seemed vulnerable in his hands and it only made Sebastian’s dick throb more.

“Get them off.” Sebastian said pulling at the jeans and pushing Chris down on to the bed.

Chris’ eyes widened at the sudden command and push on to the bed, but it was pure arousal he felt. Sebastian slipped his jacket off as he watched Chris, his body was no secret to the world but something about the way he shivered as he took off his remaining clothes made Sebastian groan. He wanted to taste every inch and feel every dip, he wanted to run his hand over that trail of hair down to his crotch.

Chris stopped short of taking off his boxers and looked up at Sebastian, he could see his eyes travel over his body taking in the dark ink marks.

“Aren’t you joining me?” Chris asked.

“Not yet,” Sebastian said biting his lip. “Do you know how may fantasies I’ve had over this moment in the last few weeks?”

“I’ve had a few of my own,” Chris said matching his tone.

“Me first.” Sebastian said. He went over the pulled a chair from the table and sat it in front of Chris. “Take off your boxers.” Sebastian said his voice thick with lust.

Sebastian could see Chris hesitate, an unexpected shyness clawed at him, here was one of the worlds sexist men and he was suddenly self-conscience and it was all because of him, it just turned him on more. Sebastian lent forward in the seat and ran his hands up Chris’ thighs and let his fingers slip under the material. Pulling Chris closer he pressed his lips against Chris’ length. He could feel Chris let go a little as a moan escaped as he kissed up to the tip where the material was taut and slightly damp with Chris’ excitement.

“Take them off.” Sebastian repeated.

Chris didn’t think this time, he slipped the waist of his boxers off over his ass and let his cock spring free. Sebastian pulled them down the rest Chris’ body. Sebastian sat back resisting the urge to touch.

“I want you sit on the bed and I want you to stroke your cock for me.” Sebastian said as he started unbuttoning his own jeans.

Chris watched Sebastian’s face as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving Chris’ cock. Despite his early reservations Chris felt more confident than ever seeing how much Sebastian was turned on just watching him. He’d seen Sebastian take control of things before, but he hadn’t expected him to be in command of him like this.

Chris lent back on one hand and spat into the other, he let his hand slip down his cock to the base and back up again. He took his time with each stroke, running his thumb over the head being careful not to let himself get carried away and remembering he was putting on show for Sebastian. He didn’t look at Sebastian, but he could see he had removed his t-shirt and was taking off his own jeans and shorts. Chris started to speed up, he could hear the moans from Sebastian as he started to touch himself.

Chris closed his eyes and let his head fall back on to his shoulders now only hearing the slick sound of his hand on his cock, he could feel the heat spreading over his body, he was so close. His eyes shot open as Sebastian’s hand caught his wrist stopping him. Sebastian straddled Chris’ legs and pushed Chris flat on the bed.

Kissing him hungrily, there was a desperation there that Chris had never experienced before. Chris grabbed onto Sebastian, pulling him down and flat against him so he could feel the weight and heat of Sebastian’s body on his own as he dug his finders into his back holding him there. Taking a handful of Sebastian’s ass Chris started grinding his hips up against him where their cocks were pressed between their bodies leaking.

“Chris,” Sebastian groaned into his neck.

Keeping hold of him Chris turned them over and knelt between Sebastian’s thighs. He took Sebastian’s cock in his hand and started moving with Sebastian’s thrusts. He could see Sebastian coming undone, he lent forward and sucked at his neck.

“That’s it Seb, I’m here.” Chris said kissing down his collarbone, “No more fantasy baby, I’m going to make you come.” Chris’ sucked on Sebastian’s nipple and heard his breath hitch. “That’s it baby come for me.” Chris groaned and watched Sebastian’s face, his eyes squeezing shut as he got closer. Chris felt Sebastian’s body tense before his orgasm hit and he was coming over his stomach and Chris’ hand. Sebastian let out a low growl as his orgasm spread and his body and he relaxed.

Chris couldn’t take his eyes away from Sebastian, his mouth was slack, his eyes closed, and brow knitted with beads of sweat. Sebastian opened his eyes and smiled up at Chris. Chris was still holding Sebastian’s cock and he gave it gentle squeeze making Sebastian’s whole body jolt.

“That is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Chris said smiling back at Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled and pushed himself up from under Chris, he crushed their lips together and reached down between them to Chris cock, still hard and leaking. Chris sighed into Sebastian’s mouth. He wasn’t going to last a couple of strokes before he was going to be done.

“I want to taste you.” Sebastian said pulling away from Chris’ lips.

“Oh fuck.” Was all Chris could say before he felt Sebastian’s hot breath on the tip of his cock before it was hitting the back of Sebastian’s throat. Chris grabbed the hair at the back of Sebastian’s head as he came up and back down again. Chris could hear Sebastian groaning as he sucked down his cock, it was equally filthy and amazing. Chris thrust up into Sebastian’s mouth, Sebastian didn’t move he just gripped tightly at Chris’ hips.

“Seb… fuck…Seb… please…” Chris growled clutching Sebastian’s hair.

Two short thrusts into the velvet of Sebastian’s throat and Chris came. He let out a shout and groan that was deafening to his own ears. His body sagged as he let go of his grip on Sebastian the shaking of his body subsiding. A sudden wave of concern came over Chris when Sebastian didn’t move right away. He felt Sebastian swallowing down and his tongue licking the tip of his cock giving it a kiss before he came up beside Chris.

“Are you ok?” Chris said taking Sebastian’s face in his hands. He could see how red and swollen his lips were and the watering in his eye. “Was I too rough?” a slight panic in his voice.

Sebastian smiled and shook his head. “I’m okay,” he bent down and kissed Chris with everything he had and pulled back, “I’m better than ok.” He said easing Chris’ fears.

“Fuck Seb, it’s never felt like that before.” Chris said.

Sebastian settled back in the bed beside him. He knew what Chris meant, it wasn’t just a lust thing it was the physical. Every touch seemed equal and satisfying.

“That was long overdue.” Sebastian said letting his eyes close over.

“Yeah it was.” Chris said, his hand reached out and his fingers brushed back and forth over Sebastian’s arm.

They had both reached London the day before but at different times. Chris had arrived in the middle of the night and had been exhausted only managing to text Sebastian to let him know he was at the hotel. Sebastian had got the text when he woke in the morning and before he could do much about it, they had been picked up to head out for the press junket. It had been non-stop since they arrived. The full day had been taken up with interviews and photoshoots.

They had only seen each other in a room with others or passing from one place to the next. It hadn’t stopped Chris from the little touches and watching Sebastian or giving him little knowing looks. Chris hadn’t felt he had been obvious or different in anyway but the odd time he could see Sebastian ignore a gesture or brush it off maybe much more aware of what all these little things meant.

The first time they had been alone was when Chris had managed to switch cars with Sebastian’s assistant on the way back to the hotel. When Sebastian had got in the car he had stalled, caught in Chris’ bright smile. His first reaction was to reach out, but Chris had put a hand against his chest and pushed him back in to the seat as he reached over him and closed the door from prying eyes. Chris had let his lips linger on Sebastian’s for a moment in a gentle kiss before he sat back squeezing his knee and running his hand up his inner thigh. Sebastian bit his lip to suppress his moan as the driver’s door opened and driver got in.

The drive and been long and torturous. Sebastian had said very little and had let Chris chat with the driver as he fought not to lose his shit as Chris drew little circles on his inner thigh and occasionally passed his hand over Sebastian hard-on which he shifted to accommodate several times. They had made it back to the hotel before the others and made the quick journey to Chris’ room, where they both lay now satisfied.

“I don’t want to move.” Sebastian finally said in to the stillness of the room.

It was the London premiere of the film tonight and they both had to get ready and eat before the cars were to collect them and take them to the venue. Maybe after the night was through, they would get some time alone again, but they would be going their separate ways in the morning. The next time they knew they would get to see each other was LA premiere in two days.

Sensing what was going though Sebastian’s mind Chris rolled over and laced his fingers though Sebastian’s and brought them to his lips.

“I know this sucks time wise.” Chris said watching Sebastian’s jaw clenching as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. “But we got to make the most of the time we have here.”

Sebastian turned his head to look as Chris. “What do you have in mind?”

“Shower in here with me,” Chris said wiggling his eye brows that made Sebastian smile. “We can join everyone for dinner and when the night is through, we can have a sleep over.” That made Sebastian laugh out loud.

“We aren’t ten Chris.” Sebastian mused. “You could just ask me to stay the night and not refer to it like we are going to put on our pyjamas and watch scary movies.” He chuckled at Chris’ hurt face.

“I like scary movies!” Chris defended. “I was going to offer popcorn and ice cream, I had some good prank call ideas.” He pouted.

Sebastian laughed again and rolled over on top of Chris and kissed his pout. “I like sweet popcorn.” He said unable to stop himself from running his hands down Chris’ sides.

“And I like that sweet ass you got there.” Chris said giving it a firm spank.

“Hey!” Sebastian exclaimed. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he froze, and his eyes widened.

“What?” Chris asked.

He didn’t wait for an answer they both jumped up from the bed as the door to Chris’ room unlocked and began to open.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” Chris shouted dashing across the room and catching the door before it could be opened any further.

“Chris it’s me.” Chris heard is assistant Megan call.

“Just hold on!” Chris panicked looking over to Sebastian who had grabbed his clothes and closed himself in the bathroom. “I’m not dressed hold on!” Chris grabbed a robe that was hanging by the door and pulled it on. “Jesus Megan, you need to knock, not just barge in!” Chris said finally opening the door for her.

“Well excuse me!” Megan grumbled. She was not much more than five-foot-tall and her hands were full with bags and a suit bag. “In future bring your own stuff through!”

“Shit,” Chris said taking the stuff from her, “I’m sorry I forgot about it.” He had meant to get the stuff from her room earlier for tonight’s premiere. Megan had been Chris’ assistant for nearly ten years, she was like a second mother looking after him and not letting him get away with any shit. She had always referred to him as her son from another mother and Chris had liked it.

Megan gave a quick look over the room, “Who you are hiding anyway?” She asked pointedly.

“What… who… what? I… I don’t know what you mean.” Chris could feel his face flush as his hand came up and rubbed at that back of his head.

Megan laughed after a moment, letting Chris’ lie go for the time being, “I’m just kidding. No need to panic.”

“Ha, ha.” Chris said smirking.

“You better get a shower and get something to eat.” She said checking her watch. “Do you need anything?”

Chris shook his head, “I’m good.”

“Okay you got forty five minutes and I’ll do our secret knock like this,” She said tapping a tune out on the doorframe.

“Get out,” Chris said rolling his eyes. Megan let out a hearty laugh. “Actually, do you think you could do something for me?” Chris asked.

Sebastian waited till he heard the door close and Chris call through to him. “She’s gone.”

Sebastian opened the door and looked for himself, he could still feel his heart racing.

“That was too close.” Sebastian said.

“Yeah,” Said Chris sitting on the edge of the bed. “She didn’t see anything though it’s ok.” Chris looked Sebastian up and down and pouted. “You got dressed.”

“Well I can’t exactly hang around here,” He stood in front of Chris and ran his hand through Chris’ messy hair. “I better go get ready.”

Chris pulled Sebastian too him and planted a kiss on his hip, “Are you going to come back tonight?”

“Are you going to lock your room door?” Sebastian asked back.

“She has a key, I’ll make sure she doesn’t use it though.”

Sebastian bent down and captured Chris’ lips. “Sweet not salty popcorn.”

Chris groaned as Sebastian pulled away. “I’m on it.”

\--

The premiere had gone well and as the night had gone on Sebastian had been clock watching and Chris had been Sebastian watching. There had been the after party to attend and so many people had wanted to talk to them. Sebastian had decided to make a break for it but now had the task of getting Chris out of there too without anyone noticing too much.

Sebastian finally found Chris with Mackie, both seemed to be knocking back shots laughing uncontrollably.

“Hey guys.” Sebastian said assessing how drunk Chris was.

“Aw my Sebastian is here.” Chris said pulling Sebastian into a huge hug, he nuzzled his face into Sebastian’s neck and his lips brushed just above his shirt collar. Sebastian pulled back holding Chris at arm’s length.

“How much have you had to drink?” Sebastian asked looking between Chris and Anthony.

“Not enough that he doesn’t know he needs to get a room first.” Anthony said in a low voice that was mainly for Sebastian benefit. Sebastian felt his face flush. “Aw come on man, can’t a guy joke or do you want me to walk round with my eyes shut?” Anthony said.

“Isn’t he handsome though.” Chris said running a hand down Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian caught Chris’ hand and placed it against Chris’ own chest. “Chris stop.”

“I got you popcorn.” Chris said with a coy smile.

“Jesus,” Sebastian groaned, “Chris I think you need to stop drinking.”

“I don’t know if I want to know what popcorn _is_ , but you best listen to your boy there Chris.” Anthony said nudging Chris and taking the glass from his hand.

“My boy.” Chris smirked not looking away from Sebastian.

“Shut up Chris,” Sebastian said cursing under his breath. He looked to Anthony wanting to explain away a million things.

“Don’t even try lying to me.” Anthony said with a knowing look. “Just get him out of here before he announces it to the whole of London.” Anthony squeeze his shoulder when he saw the dread in Sebastian’s face. “He said nothing, but actions speak louder than words just remember that.”

Anthony had pushed them out in to the crowd and Megan had been quick to spot the _merry_ Chris and get him in to a car back to the hotel to avoid any incident. Sebastian had got his own car back to the hotel. He had wanted to avoid any attention drawn to them leaving together and with Chris being drunk and handsy.

Sebastian couldn’t deny something had exploded in him hearing Chris talk and act with him in an affectionate way, but Sebastian was all too aware of the people that had been around them. Anyone could hear something, anyone could take a picture and how were they to deny that. Not to mention both Chris and himself were still in relationships, what if they were found out, imagine the hurt they would cause. Now Anthony knew, he believed him when he said Chris had said nothing, but he was right, Chris’ actions were too obvious.

Sebastian never followed Chris to his room. Instead he went to his own room and got changed and made sure his bags were sorted for the morning. He had only been in the room a short time when there was a light tapping at his door. He opened the door to a sheepish looking Chris.

“Can I come in?” Chris asked, doing his best to keep his face natural.

“I bring gifts.” He said holding up a bag of sweet popcorn.

Sebastian did his best not to smile, he wanted to make sure Chris knew he was not pleased about tonight, too much had been put at risk. He took the packet and let Chris skulk in.

“You still annoyed at me?” Chris said watching Sebastian as he zipped up his suitcase and put it down on the floor.

“I’m not annoyed Chris,” he said. “I’m just worried that people are going to find out like Anthony obviously has.”

“Nobody knows.” Chris said sitting down on the bed. “Mackie just guessed.”

“Because you couldn’t keep you hands off.” Sebastian countered.

“I thought you liked that.” Chris said in what he thought was a seductive manner but could have been equally as creepy. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry I’ll be less affectionate in public.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile, drunk Chris was cute, he sat swaying slightly and the lopsided grin on his face that reminded Sebastian of so many times they had been out after filming and Chris would stare at him the way he was now, but he would do nothing about it.

Sebastian pushed Chris back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He loved the way Chris groaned at the welcome weight and pulled him down to kiss him.

“You are my boy though.” Chris said rolling Sebastian over and pressing Sebastian back in to the bed.

Sebastian felt the heat flood through him, not just the feeling of Chris’ touches but words. Sebastian knew he was in trouble.


End file.
